


Dave and Karkat Sittin' in a Tree

by kittybear_writes (xenaciousXealousy)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crack Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, no i am not a karkat kinnie what gives you that impression, no settings we write useless fluff like men, probably, unless i end up giving it a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenaciousXealousy/pseuds/kittybear_writes
Summary: K-I-S-S-I-N-GSelf-indulgent crack fluff of the internet's favorite gay interspecies couple (But don't quote me on that).
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 23





	Dave and Karkat Sittin' in a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 drafts are scary, so this is gonna be in chapters. expect a lot of tickling bc it's a niche of mine and it's cute so there >:P

"Daaaaaaaave," Karkat groaned. "You've been making beats forever. Pay attention to me now."

Dave smiled at his boyfriend's neediness. It didn't come out very often, but he loved when it did. He would've been happy to drop what he was doing to comfort Karkat, but antagonizing him was always so much more fun.

"Ehhhh. Just a little longer."

"How much longer?"

"Dunno. Few hours?" Dave stifled a laugh when the troll responded with a loud, irritated groan.

"Come onnn, Dave; I miss youu." Never mind the fact that they were sitting right next to each other, Karkat's head on Dave's shoulder, Dave with one headphone off of his ear so he could hear Karkat.

"My music misses me too, Karkles. I can't abandon it. I'm like its father. What kind of father would I be if I just left my kid alone every time my boyfriend was horny?" Karkat sat up and threw a half-hearted punch at Dave's arm, blushing. Dave, of course, took this as his cue to continue.

"Kid's like, 'Hey, Dad, let's play catch!' I'm all, 'Sorry, kiddo, Daddy's gotta go fuck the shit out of your other daddy, who also happens to call me Daddy-' " Another punch.

"I do not call you 'Daddy', you ass-faced fuck! And I'm not horny!" Karkat paused and lowered his voice. "I just want attention."

"Yeahh, some ~special~ attention from my monster don- OOF!" Karkat, tired of Dave's shit, pushed Dave down on the couch, tearing off his headphones with them.

"Would you SHUT UP, STRIDER?"

"You'd have to make me," Dave said, as smug a piece of shit as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter, really short and kinda dumb, but i'll add to it i promise


End file.
